Unbreakable Bond
by FruitSmiles
Summary: Growing up around her was like having a small treasure to look after, he always protected and guided her. Growing up, she knew she had one who would always be the helping hand. As they grow older, the true test of protection begins. What breaks a bond? Better yet, what breaks a siblings bond? Major twists, romance and true love.
1. Chapter 1

Always so protective and cautious of how she was treated... She cut her finger? He'd be the first to get her a bandaid. She got picked on? He'd be the first to defend her. She cried? He'd be the first to comfort her.

He was her friend, her guardian, her brother. He loved her dearly, and for as long as he could remember, he always has taken care of her.

He recalled when his mother brought her home all curled up in a pink blanket, a hospital band around her little ankle. He was mad because his mother wouldn't let him hold her, he was three- a big kid- he didn't understand; it wasn't fair. His brother Nate didn't care much for another sibling, he wasn't as interested as Shane. When Shane finally got the chance to hold his little sister, he kissed her on the head and vowed to always protect her.

For a few months after Mitchie made it home, Shane's parents spent many nights sorting through paperwork. During this time, without his parents knowing, Shane would sneak into Mitchie's room and watch her sleep and sometimes hold her. He was always afraid to hold her because he thought she would cry and he never wanted to be the reason she cried.

As Mitchie grew, Nate became infuriated that Shane would spend less time with him and more with Mitchie. Shane tried to explain that Nate had friends to play with and Mitchie was still too little and didn't have anyone. Nate never listened and the two brothers often fought. Eventually their parents added a room to the basement for Shane because they couldn't even sleep in the same room.

With older age, the two got along better and once Mitchie got into first grade and made friends, Shane had more time to ride bikes and go hiking with Nate.

As Mitchie entered high school, Shane was a Senior, Nate a Junior. She was well protected and sought after. Throughout middle school, Shane constantly checked on Mitchie to make sure she wasn't doing drugs or alcohol; when it came to boys Mitchie made sure to never bring them around because she knew if she did, Shane would run them off. As Freshman year got closer, she feared the next few years ahead but was reassured because Shane and Nate were both upperclassmen.

"All ready for your first day?" Shane draped his arm across Mitchie's shoulder. She shrugged, "I guess I'm ready." She spoke nonchalantly. Nate tossed Shane the car keys. "I'll let you have shotgun, sis." Mitchie smiled in appreciation. "You alright?" Shane asked, noticing Mitchie was oblivious to Nate's comment. "Yeah, I'm good." She feigned a smile and grabbed her bag, quickly heading out the front door.

"If you get lost, text me. Love you." Shane patted Mitchie on the head and took off in a sprint, knowing Mitchie would be annoyed by the gesture. She always felt like his personal pet when he did that.

Shane noticed Mitchie found her way smoothly through the cafe during lunch and was pleased to see her sitting with a group of her friends. A few guys sat with them but it didn't cause much trouble for Shane since he knew a few from tennis tryouts.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad was today?" Nate asked Mitchie as they piled in the car.

"It was a zero. I had a great day and didn't get lost. Thankfully Trace helped me to some classes." Nate eye balled Shane- he knew Trace, Trace was the typical tattooed, bad boy, sex god that all the girls liked. Shane tightened his grip on the wheel. "Mitchie, Trace is a bad guy. He's into drugs and sex and he's nineteen." Shane spoke as calmly as his voice would allow.

"He walked me to two classes. Chill. I probably won't see him again." Mitchie explained, trying not to pick a fight. She didn't particularly like Shane's opinion and frankly, she didn't ask for it. She fought the urge to scold him all the way home.

Shane was going from a meeting in the gym to his calculus class when he spotted Mitchie being escorted by- you guessed it- Trace.

"I'll take her to class, if you don't mind." Shane spoke through gritted teeth, faking a smile in Trace's direction. Trace stepped forward, "I do mind, we were having a conversation." Shane rolled his eyes, "She won't give you anything Trace, back off." He smirked, "I didn't ask her for anything. We were talking."

"And next time you'll try and get in her pants."

"Shane!" Mitchie spoke up, pulling Shane aside.

She gave him a stern look, "I warned you." She rolled her eyes, "Don't make me mad at you. Unless he actually does something to harm me, he's harmless. Leave it alone, for me." Mitchie was pleading, how could he say no?

"Knock knock." Mitchie stood outside Shane's bedroom door. "Come in." He scribbled a few more sentences down for his English paper before looking up at her. She was dressed in a blue blouse that hugged her breasts and hips, a skirt that rode way to high on her thigh and heels that made her look like a stripper.

"Mitchie, what is that monstrosity of an outfit?" She smirked, "Hush. I wanna be a prostitute for halloween. Does this suffice?"

"I will never allow you to wear that outside this house. You look trashy."

"Yes or no Shane?" She gave him an irritable look.

"No. Go change and let me burn that outfit, please." Shane half joked.

She walked out of my room and Shane wondered idly if she was telling the truth. Halloween was still two months away. Did Trace somehow put her up to this?, he thought.

Shane tried not to dwell on the matter and he finished his homework.

After dinner, Mitchie retreated back to her room quicker than usual so Shane, curious as ever, followed. He went to walk in when he overheard Mitchie on the phone, to his advantage the other person was on speaker.

"Are you still on for tonight? There's a party at my place. I can pick you up whenever though." It was clearly a man, Shane struggled when thinking of who it could be.

"I'll call you when everyone is asleep. I'm sorry about earlier today. My brother can be overprotective."

"It's cool. I know I got a bad reputation but I'm definitely not the type of guy who sleeps around. Truth is, I'm still a virgin. Just because I got tattoos everyone thinks they can slap labels on me."

It clicked then for Shane; it was Trace. Shane moved to his room and thought of how he could stop Mitchie from going to the party. Obviously Trace was sweet-talking her. Not a virgin, what a joke.

Mitchie checked all the rooms to be sure everyone was sleeping. After she checked Shane's room, and Shane knew she was occupied in the bathroom doing her makeup, he moved quietly to the downstairs and then to the porch where he'd be waiting for her to leave. He tried to reason with himself, he wanted so desperately to be angry with her but he knew that she was being played by Trace and was being pulled in by his fishing hooks. Shane settled on being angry with Trace. Mitchie was so innocent, so frail and in denial. She didn't know much better, it was his duty to protect her when no one else could. And protect her he would.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchie draped a black coat over her "halloween" costume and ever so carefully made her way to the front door. She sighed in relief as she turned the door handle.

Shane was standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest and a vicious look on his face. Just a few seconds later, a black mercedes pulled up outside the house.

"Go inside." He ordered. Mitchie obeyed, walking inside and sitting on the couch. Shane shut the door and went out to Trace's car. Once he reached the car, he tapped on the window and Trace rolled it down.

"Listen here and listen good. If you ever try to talk to my sister at school or outside of school, I will not hesitate to take a cinder block to your precious little car. Leave her alone and stop playing games before you fuck up someone's life. Go back to your petty party. I better not see you around her again." Trace rolled up the window and sped off. Shane's knuckles were bare boned white.

Once Shane made it inside, he went over to Mitchie on the couch and sat next to her. She was hunched over with her head in her hands, her dark long hair draped over her face and shoulders. Shane grabbed Mitchie's forearm, leaning her to sit back. He was able to observe she was wearing a long jacket. Why?

"Mitchie, take off the jacket." She looked down, covered by her hair. She shook her head no.

"Michelle." Shane never used her first name, not even their parents. Mitchie knew he was serious so she shrugged the coat off.

Shane breathed heavily in anger. Mitchie looked at him with tears in her eyes; Shane understood then why she wasn't looking at him. Her face was covered with makeup causing her to look years older.

"I don't even know what to say. I'm pissed that you even wore that outfit in front of me earlier!" Shane tried his best to keep his voice down but the adrenaline pumping through his system made it difficult.

"Mitchie, why?" He grabbed her thin shirt at the bottom, it barely reached her pierced navel.

"You look degrading. It's one thing if you go to a party with a guy too old for you and it's another when you practically invite him to have sex with you by what you're wearing. Or in your case, the lack of clothing." Mitchie tried to stifle the tears but they flowed effortlessly.

"I just wanted to feel what all my friends feel. They have boyfriends and I haven't had one guy ask me out yet. I haven't even kissed a guy!"

Shane's defenses broke. He was right to be angry with Trace and not Mitchie. She was only fourteen and she was still so innocent.

"Come here, Mitch." She went into his arms willingly and cried.

"I'm sorry Shane. I really am. I won't talk to Trace again." He caressed her long hair as she cried, "It's okay Mitchie. I forgive you."

The rest of the school week was a blur for Shane and Mitchie. They didn't speak to each other, or anyone else about the Trace incident. And luckily, Trace seemed to be taking Shane's advice.

"I was thinking of going to a movie tonight. Who's in?" Shane walked in to the living room where Mitchie and Nate were playing cards.

"I got a date with Alyssa, but you go ahead Mitchie. I know you mentioned you wanted to go do something." Mitchie shrugged, "Sounds good, if I can pick the movie." Shane rolled his eyes, "If you pick some stupid chick flick, I will leave you there and make you walk home." Mitchie rolled her eyes in return, "I won't pick a chick flick. Now shoo! We're trying to finish a card game."

"That movie wasn't too bad, was it?" Mitchie chose Oz as the movie.

"James Franco made it good in my opinion. Better than a chick flick." Mitchie smiled, pleased.

"Good. Hey, wanna go to the food court? I think it's still open! I really want some pretzels." Shane agreed.

Sadly enough, Trace and his buds were at the food court, already tipsy. Mitchie stayed on the right side of Shane to be away from them. She desperately wished their would've been more people at the food court because just as she ordered her pretzel, Trace noticed her and Shane.

"Look what the cat drug in boys." Trace and his two buds smirked at the two.

"Mitchie, stand over there and wait for your pretzel." Shane whispered. He feared that their intoxication would make them more liable to pick a fight and in case they did, he didn't want Mitchie in the midst of it.

"I'm just wondering, Mitchie," Trace pronounced her name in a sickly sexual tone. Shane's knuckles clenched. "Why are you so stuck up your brother's ass?"

Shane stepped forward to keep Trace and his posey from getting any closer to Mitchie.

"Don't talk to her, Trace." Trace shoved Shane aside only for him to swiftly place himself in front of him again.

"Bro, back up. I just wanna have a little chat with her." Everything about him made Shane want to hit him but he didn't.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Shane spoke roughly. Trace ignored him.

"Mitchie, tell me you don't want to talk to me." Trace's tone turned from sexual and perverted to sweet and calm.

"I-I don't want to talk to you. Please go." Mitchie was vulnerable.

"Aw come on Mitchie, you wouldn't want your brother to get hurt now, would you?" Trace's pals grabbed Shane roughly and threw him on the ground. Shane was blindsided but he gathered himself and went to get up. He started to move only to be kicked in his genitals where he fell to the cold concrete. He saw Trace start to approach Mitchie and he mustered all of his strength.

He kicked one of the guys in his kneecap, as a result, he fell to the floor and then Shane kicked the other on the side of his ankle where he fell sideways into a table. It fed him enough time to get up and get Trace away from Mitchie.

He grabbed Trace by the shoulder, turned him around a punched him in his nose. Once, twice, a third, a fourth. The only thing that ceased his thrusts was Mitchie's voice screaming his name. "Shane! Stop!" When he let Trace go, he and his friends took off running. Trace clenched his nose, still leaving a trail of blood in the food court.

The incident only took but a few minutes and shortly after Shane washed up his blood covered hand, Mitchie got her food and they made their way home.

"Thanks for earlier." Mitchie walked in Shane's room. Shane admired her. She was growing up; developing curves, long legs, a beautiful smile.

"I don't want anyone hurting you. Ever." She smiled and sat next to him on his bed. She unwrapped the towel around her hair, running her fingers through it.

"Would you like me to brush it for you?" She smiled and obliged.

"I'm nervous Shane." She admitted once he finished brushing her hair.

"Why?" She turned to face him, "What am I supposed to do when a guy wants to go on a date? I haven't kissed a boy. I wouldn't know what to do!" Shane chuckled, "It's easy. Once you're in the moment it becomes natural. I promise." She trusted him and didn't press the issue any further.

"On that note, a guy did ask me to go out tomorrow." Shane smiled, "Good. What's his name?" She blushed and smiled softly.

"His name is Dean. He's a sophomore and he's really sweet. I have a few classes with him. The way he asked me to go on a date was adorable. He taped a rose to my locker and when I opened it their was a card inside telling me to meet him in the cafe and he was all dressed up. He was so sweet about the whole thing. Oh and I am totally crushing on him."

The next night, Shane picked out a nice dress for Mitchie to wear, careful to scold her on not wearing too much makeup. At six sharp, Dean rang the doorbell. Shane took the opportunity to get the door to see if he approved of Dean or not.

"Hey Dean, I'm Shane. Mitchie's brother." Dean shook his hand promptly. A firm grip too.

"Come on in. Mitchie's still doing her girly stuff. You can have a seat over there." Dean sat on the couch and Shane sat on the recliner across from him.

"Rule number one, treat her with respect. As long as you don't attempt to sleep with her ever, we're good. Rule two, no more than three hours with her. And rule three, you have to take her to public places." Dean took in Shane's words wholly and he liked that.

Just then, Shane's dad entered the room. "Hello son. My name's Paul. You must be Dean." Dean stood up and shook his hand.

"Shane here prompted me of the rules of dating your daughter. I intend to fully abide by them and do my honest best to treat Mitchie right." Paul smiled, giving Shane a nod.

"When it comes to Mitchie, it's Shane you need to worry about. I love my daughter but Shane has always been the one to protect her. He's seen more than I have." Paul bid ado, leaving Shane and Dean alone again.

"You seem like a good kid. Keep it that way, will you?" Shane patted Dean's shoulder and went to retrieve Mitchie.

Shane spent the duration of his evening playing video games with Nate. At 8:45, a car pulled in to the driveway. Shane paused the game. "Bro, I was totally kicking your butt! What happened?!" Nate glared at Shane.

"Mitchie's home." Nate rolled his eyes, "You suck."

Shane moved towards the window, peaking out at the two of them. Dean was talking, Mitchie smiling and giggling. Dean got out from the car and opened her door, grabbing her hand and walking her to the door. They both went in for a hug, when they pulled away Dean whispered something in her ear. She giggled, blushing and then she kissed his hand. And with that hand he propped her head up and kissed her.

The kissed lasted longer than Shane would've liked. He was just content that Dean didn't shove his tongue down her throat or anything like that.

Once Dean left, it hit Shane hard though. He felt different. His heart ached. Ached because Mitchie was growing up? No. Not that. Because she might not be as close to Shane? No, not that either.

Jealousy? Shane's chest felt empty as he replayed what he'd seen. He realized that he was in fact jealous that Dean could make Mitchie laugh and smile and melt with just a few hours with the guy. And yet she'd never been like that with him.

He felt sick. He couldn't be jealous. He couldn't. Because that would mean something deeper.

"Bro, you're looking green." Nate mentioned cautiously. Shane ran past his brother in to the bathroom where he threw up. The more he threw up, the worst he felt.

He couldn't be jealous. There was no way.

As he threw up the last time, he replayed their kiss. Defeated, he brushed his teeth and shortly after collapsed on his bed.

He laid there and pondered the thought.

"What's going on?" He questioned himself, putting a pillow over his face, he screamed in to it.

"Shane, are you okay?" Her voice caused some of the emptiness in his chest to fade. He knew then he was in fact jealous.

"I'm not okay Mitchie. Please leave." He lifted the pillow long enough to say what he needed to say.

He was dumbfounded. He was jealous of a sixteen year old boy kissing his little sister. He felt sick again as he finally admitted it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jealousy continued to sweep through Shane's body in his sleep. He couldn't seem to shake the emptiness engulfing his chest. When he was around Mitchie alone, the ache grew. The following week Mitchie had another date with Dean. Shane decided to meet up with his friends at a party-not his usual scene- but he knew that it would get his mind off of Mitchie and her new boy toy.

Shane was offered a spiked drink by one of his friends. Even though he knew it was spiked with alcohol he desperately wanted the ache in his chest to go away. One drink after another, the ache faded; however, as the ache in his chest faded, so did his consciousness.

Shane woke up with a pounding feeling in his temples.

"Ugh" He groaned irritably. He was half glad he made it home but worried that his parents found out about his drinking.

"Ya know, I've been worried about you." Nate spoke from the bean bag chair, a game controller in his hands and the familiar COD logo on the T.V.

"Do mom and dad know?" Shane asked, covering his eyes from the light. Nate shook his head, "They were asleep when I brought you home. Luckily Max was sober and was smart enough to call me. Now, what's been messing with you bro?" Nate was concerned, not angry, and for that Shane was grateful.

Shane groaned, "Nate, there's a thousand reasons why I can't tell you." Nate cocked his eyebrows, "I'm your brother. My lips are sealed."

Shane propped himself up, "It's not that easy. I can't tell you." Shane improvised 'can't'. Nate took in his words. He was fairly confused. Shane never drank, nor did he have a reason to; Shane was never this adamant about not sharing things with Nate.

"You're my brother. You are a good guy Shane. Even if you knocked up a girl, I still wouldn't judge you." Shane laughed, "This is worse than knocking up a girl. It's immoral. It's not right." Shane gave clues, maybe it'd be better if Nate just guessed. Yeah, then he wouldn't have to say it. Shane knew if he said it out loud he would probably get sick again.

"Are you gay?" Nate asked surprisingly calm. Shane shook his head "No, I'm not." Nate pondered it for a moment. He ran other possibilities but none of them seemed worse than knocking a girl up or a sexuality change.

"Shane, come clean. Before you get drunk again and end up in jail for underage drinking." Nate tried to be firm but understanding. He didn't want Shane to end up in trouble yet he wanted to know what was bothering him in case he could help in any way.

Shane covered his face and the next thing he knew there were wet droplets, tears, in his hands. Nate realized shortly before Shane that he was crying.

"I've never seen you cry. Ever. Dude, what the hell?" Nate moved to the edge of Shane's bed.

Shane looked up at him, his eyes red. "Bro, I think I have feelings for Mitchie." Nate sat there a moment; maybe he'd heard it wrong. "I'm sorry, what?" Shane repeated himself. "I think I have unnatural feelings for Mitchie. The other day I saw her and Dean kissing and I was jealous." A few more tears came down his cheeks. "I was jealous of a fourteen year old kissing my sister. Do you know how sick that is?" Nate patted Shane's shoulder, "Bro, breathe okay? I know it's sick but for some reason you feel the way you feel. Maybe you should try to go out with a girl to get your mind off her?" Shane shook his head, "I can't Nate." Nate questioned him "Why not?"

"I don't want to date someone." Nate looked away, trying to keep his composure. "Do you want to keep feeling this way towards her?" Shane shrugged "I don't know what I want Nate."

Mitchie felt ignored by Shane, what's worse is she knew for a fact there wasn't anything she had done to make him this mad for him to ignore her. She never made Shane mad, ever!

"Shane, we need to talk." She pulled him aside before they left for school. Shane didn't keep eye contact with her and it irked her.

"Why have you been ignoring me? I know I haven't done anything to-" Nate rudely barged in, breaking her in mid-sentence. "We're gonna be late! Let's go go go!" Nate sang in a cheerful voice. Shane eyed him in appreciation but Mitchie caught the look.

"There's something the two of you aren't telling me. Spill." Mitchie said urgently. Nate bit his lip and Shane looked away. Mitchie tapped her foot against the tiled floor impatiently. Their mother walked in, questioning their awkward silence.

"You three better get going, you don't want to be late." Mitchie was the first to respond, "There's something the two of them are not sharing and it's serious because Shane hasn't spoken to me in a week."

Dianne was in shock, she knew Shane never ignored Mitchie. She stepped forward, "Shane? Honey. Everything okay?" Shane looked to Nate, giving him the keys to the car.

"I'll go ahead and go on to school. This is between them." Nate responded, heading out the door.

"Shane Michael! What is going on?" His mother asked impatient.

"You two should sit." Shane said softly, walking to the living room. He began to feel his stomach quenching, he fell queasy. Even just these few minutes with Mitchie was making him sick.

"Mom, you need to know that this is something out of my control, it is how it is and nothing I can do can make it go away." He trie to hold the tears and managed to do so as he spoke to his mother, when he turned to Mitchie, he broke.

"Mitchie, you also need to know that this is out of my power. I can not control it. And I will not blame you if you want nothing to do with me after I tell you."

Mitchie began to cry as well. "Shane, you're scaring me." Shane took her hand and kissed it. She held it and Shane hoped after he told her the truth that she would still be holding on to it.

Dianne saw the way Shane looked at Mitchie and she knew instantly.

"I saw you and Dean kiss last week. And it hurt me. I was jealous. And I realized that I was jealous because I had feelings for you. Feelings I would normally have toward a girl whom I wanted to date. Abnormal feelings for my sister." Mitchie still held his hand, looking from Shane to his mother.

"You're just joking right? You don't actually mean that, do you?" Shane looked down, embarrassed.

"Do you?" Mitchie repeated, her voice breaking through tears.

"I should speak before this gets out of hand." Dianne said abruptly. Shane and Mitchie turned their attention to their mother.

"Shane, do you ever remember me being pregnant with Mitchie?" Shane tried to recall but he couldn't. "No." Dianne then asked if he remembered when she was pregnant with Nate and he said yes.

She left the room to retrieve something and came back with a notebook.

"I was never pregnant with Mitchie. I adopted her straight from a mother in the hospital. But Mitchie, you've always been our daughter and part of the family. You see, your father died in Iraq on his second term and your mother died at your birth. You were their first child, born prematurely because of your birth mother's depression after her husband's death. She knew me through your father and asked if we would adopt you if anything should happen to her. We agreed, but we didn't think it would happen. And one day it did." Mitchie and Shane sat their, bewildered. Dianne decided to continue.

"I knew as you grew with the boys that there was potential for one of them to feel more than they should for you. It was scary to see how the two of you acted around each other. For as long as I can remember, you two have always acted as one. I just never thought this would happen. I guess I was wrong again."

Mitchie gripped Shane's hand tighter. "I'm not mad Shane. I'm glad I know the truth so I don't have to sit here and tell you how wrong this is because reality is we're not even blood related. And mom, I'm not mad at you either. My birth parents are dead so I know that's not exactly something you needed to share. I know you wanted me to feel apart of the family and I love you for that." Dianne smiled, content. She was worried that Mitchie would grow with hatred towards her and her husband if she ever told her the truth and she was more than content with her reaction.

"Can we have a minute?" Mitchie asked her mother. Dianne nodded, telling the two of them she would call the school to excuse them for the day.

Mitchie moved to sit next to Shane, "Don't beat yourself up okay? I know that you can't help the way you feel. I appreciate your honesty. I hope that things won't be different for us. You're always gonna be my best-friend even though you aren't my brother." Shane smiled, "I promise I won't make moves on you or anything. I've been so afraid of how you would react I knew that ignoring you would prolong the conversation. I honestly didn't know how or what I was going to say. But I'm beyond over joyed that you aren't mad or creeped out." Mitchie shook her head, kissing his cheek. It made his cheek tingle, even though she didn't mean for it to mean anything, for Shane it meant everything.

"We don't have to ever talk about this if you don't want to." Mitchie disagreed, "We'll talk more when I'm ready, deal?" Shane nodded his head, "Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Mitchie struggled for a few days when trying to unravel the truth. As the weekend rolled in, she was able to focus more clearly. She felt that she was finally able to sit down and talk to Shane and so she asked him to keep his Friday night free. On the way to the football game, Shane and Mitchie were able to talk.

"Tell me, what's going through your mind?" Mitchie pushed her curls out of her face. Shane tried to push the thought out of his mind that she was dressing up for Dean but every glance at her reminded him.

"I don't feel any different, I love you like my brother. But I'm not exactly creeped out. I'm just dealing with it I guess. Nothing has changed between us so I'm not thinking much of it. I'm relieved I'm adopted though. For your sake. It makes things less complicated." Shane smiled, he admired her because she was looking out for him; worried about his feelings. He liked that.

"I'm glad you're okay. I appreciate your concern for how I feel." Mitchie smiled in reply, looking out the window slightly in thought.

"Shane, were you really serious when you said you were jealous of Dean?" Mitchie looked at him with ease. Shane bit his lip, nodding his head.

"Say it. I want to hear it." Shane sighed, why did she need to hear it? Ugh.

"I am jealous of Dean. Every time I see you holding hands in the hall, every time I watch him kiss you. Every moment with him eats at me. And I have no control over it. That is the worst part. Having no control."

Mitchie took in his words. Was she doing this to him? Or was Dean? It had to be her.

"Do you think it's me? Not Dean?" Shane looked at her briefly, but she knew. It was the fact that someone else had her, not him.

"Shane-" Shane knew what she would say, by the tone of her voice he knew she would tell him that she was sorry, she wished she could do something. He interrupted her before she could even begin.

"No. Mitchie, don't apologize. It's okay. You don't need to be sorry for not feeling the same way. I understand." Shane's tone was half irritable/half calm and it hurt Mitchie. She was trying to make him hurt less but he was shutting her out.

"Don't shut me out, Shane. Don't push me away." Mitchie pleaded, Shane heard the brokenness in her tone and sighed.

"I'm trying not to. It's just hard right now." Mitchie rolled her eyes. Shane pulled in to the parking lot, driving through the rows of cars.

"Is there anything I can do? To make it less hard for you?" Shane parked in to a spot smoothly and after he turned the car off, he turned to her, taking Mitchie's face in his hands.

"There's nothing that would make this less hard. Not unless you suddenly felt the same as I did." Mitchie looked down, ashamed for some crazy reason. Ashamed that she couldn't help Shane.

"Exactly. So go have fun with Dean tonight." Mitchie gave him a confused look.

"Mitchie, go. I'll pick you up when it's over." Mitchie sat there, still confused.

"I thought you were going to stay?" Mitchie questioned, hurt. Shane's face brightened.

"I didn't think you wanted me to." Shane admitted sheepishly.

"Of course I want you to stay." Mitchie put her hand on his comfortingly. Shane smiled, more than happy that she wanted him there.

"Just don't ditch me for Dean." Mitchie gave him a 'you are dumb' look.

After the game, Shane and Mitchie talked on the way home- it was less stressful than the ride there.

"I didn't even see you say hi to Dean." Mitchie shrugged, "He was preoccupied with his friends tonight." Shane didn't press the issue and since he'd been able to spend the game with her he didn't really care.

Mitchie came into Shane's room late at night, wearing her typical shorts and a tank top. Shane was playing video games when Mitchie walked in. He tried to not admire her body. But it was hard. Her shirt hugged her curves tightly, her shorts extenuated her legs and her hair was messy, sexy.

"Hey, what's up?" Shane managed to get through in a raspy voice. Mitchie joined him on the beanie bag. She was nervous because he was shirtless and she knew how he was looking at her.

"I couldn't sleep long. I had a lot on my mind." Shane looked at her, giving her a soft look, urging her to continue.

"I've been thinking about how you feel about me." Mitchie admitted, running her fingers through her hair. It caused Shane to bite his lip, it ached him. She was adorable.

"And?" Mitchie leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I was thinking about it before I went to bed and I just woke up after a dream thinking of it again." Mitchie admitted. Shane tilted her head up so she would look at him. "What was your dream?" She bit her lip, unsure if she should say.

"It's hard to describe. I don't think I can explain." Shane gave her a soft look, "Try to." She shook her head.

"Do me a favor, close your eyes." She whispered, placing her fingertips on his eyelids and closing them. Shane smirked, "Okay, now what?" He asked.

"Keep them closed." She whispered back. He felt her move but did as she asked. She took the remote from his hands and moved it.

Shane felt the remote leave his hands and he listened hard to try and guess Mitchie's next movements. Finally, her hands were on his shoulders- and shockingly, she was straddling him and he felt her sweet breath in front of him.

"Am I supposed to keep my eyes closed?" He questioned, his heart racing.

"Open them." Her voice seemed, sexual. It gave him chills.

When he opened his eyes, Mitchie was wearing just her sports bra and her thin shorts. Despite fighting it, he was still urged to kiss her. He placed his hands on her waist, squeezing once, his fingertips digging into her skin. She drew a deep breath.

"Do you have any idea of what you're doing to me right now." He said through gritted teeth. She moved her body against his and he groaned. "Five seconds. And then I'm kissing you." She moved her body against his again.

Shane moved one of his hands to the back of Mitchie's head, pulling her into him. She smiled sweetly. He looked at her before meeting their lips. His soft lips moved along hers with ease and Mitchie reciprocated the kiss.

Shane kissed her once more, moving to her cheek, her ear, her neck.

As his heart raced more and more, he stopped. "Why?" He asked simply. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him slowly, resting her forehead against his.

"That was my dream. Except this was ten times better." She moved from his lap, pulled on her shirt and swayed her way out of his room.

Shane was confused, turned on and angry. Why couldn't she just tell him? Why did she have to kiss him so good? And why did she leave like that!? So not fair!


End file.
